fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Luck Enterprises
Lady Luck Enterprises is an American television broadcasting company based in Birmingham, AL. Lady Luck Enterprises operates in two divisions: Lady Luck Communications and Lady Luck Productions. Following the conclusion of the 2015-16 season, Lady Luck Sports was sold to HTN Communications. History Lady Luck Enterprises was organized in 2006. Dean Valentine, who was UPN's CEO from 1997-2001, decided to venture out and formed his own media company. So in 2002, Valentine announced that the name of his company would be called Lady Luck. In 2006, Lady Luck began acquiring stations across the country and by the end of the decade, Lady Luck owned over 20 stations. In 2013, Valentine decided to divide up the company into three separate divisions: Lady Luck Communications, Lady Luck Productions, and Lady Luck Sports. Divisions Lady Luck Communications Lady Luck Communications owns and operates numerous stations across the United States. Derrick Lindsey serves as the CEO of the division. It start at 24 stations, and has grown to cover almost half of the country. On June 16, 2016, it was announced that Lady Luck Communications have spun off from the company, and that Adelphia made the purchase to buy all the stations. "Today, I feel that Adelphia made us an offer we couldn't refuse. We received two offers today: One from LIN Media, and one from Adelphia. We felt that after a lot of thinking, we felt that it was best that we go along with Adelphia. As part of the deal, we will use that money that Adelphia used to pay for the stations, to continue Lady Luck Productions, where we plan to make a lot of Made-for-TV movies for Omni, Import, The WB, and DuMont," CEO Dean Valentine said during his press conference. Lady Luck Productions In 2013, when Valentine announced that he's launching Lady Luck Productions, the company purchased a studio in Orlando formerly owned by Nickelodeon. After the closure of the Prime Network, Lady Luck announced that they would take over production of two series that used to be on Prime: San Andreas and L.A. Tribune. Lady Luck also took over production of the former Prime game show'' Times to Remember'', which has since returned to syndication. Thanks to the selling of Lady Luck Communications, more money has been pumped into Lady Luck Productions, which would be used for a movie wing of Lady Luck Productions to create Made-for-TV movies for Omni, DuMont, The WB, and Import. Former Divisions Lady Luck Sports Lady Luck Sports operated as a syndicate for sports television programs, airing games and programming for the Big 10 Conference, the Big 12 Conference, the Southeastern Conference, and the Pacific 12 Conference. and aired programming for the American Hockey League with their "Friday Night Hockey" package for independent stations. Following the 2015-16 season, all properties that was Lady Luck Sports was sold to HTN Communications. Lady Luck's partnership with UPN Two years after the CBS Corporation returned UPN to Viacom, Viacom was looking for a partner to help run UPN. Seven years after leaving UPN, Dean Valentine announced that Lady Luck would enter into a partnership with UPN, including producing programming for UPN and being in charge with the newly formed UPN Sports Division, and making some affiliates UPN affiliates. However, effective Aug. 1, 2016, due to irreconcilable differences, that partnership will come an end. Lady Luck announced on Apr. 2, 2016 that they have some problems with the Paramount Stations Group over how much control they have over the decisions that affect UPN. And after being ignored for so long, Lady Luck announced that they would be ending their partnership, including stopping producing programming for UPN and closing down the UPN Sports Division effective Aug. 1, 2016. Lady Luck also announced that the UPN News Network will get a new name before Aug. 1, 2016. Dean Valentine said of the decision, "This was a very tough decision, but we feel that if the Paramount Stations Group wants full control of UPN without our say-so, then they can have it. We tried to work this out, but in the end, we just couldn't. I do wish UPN the best of luck in the future." No decision has been made on the UPN stations owned by Lady Luck Communications.Category:Lady Luck Communications Category:Fictional television broadcasters Category:Fictional companies